a fight in Kokiri Village
by amusedcory
Summary: this is my very first fanfic, any types of comments are acceptable, just try to limit flames


It was a peaceful day in the land of Hyrule and all through the land from the Zora's Domain to the Gerudo valley everything was as it should have been.

However, deep in the forest of Life's Beginning otherwise known as the Lost Woods there was a small problem erupting around and small boy called Link.

Link was part of a race of children that live deep in the Lost Woods called the Kokiri, the Kokiri are the caretakers of the forest, from protecting the forest from the dangers beyond its own borders to planting the trees that fill it to keep it alive the Kokiri make sure nothing goes wrong in the place they call home.

However being a race of children they were not without there flaws, mainly teasing one another being the biggest on the list of things they do to each other.

Anyways, at the Kokiri Village they was a small dispute coming from Link and village leader called Mido, this was a fight that the two had had many time before but had never gotten old.

"Why do you bother on staying in the village" said Mido

"Because", Link said angrily "It's my home"

"But you don't even have a fairy, all of the Kokiri are supposed to have their own guardian fairy, and you don't have one" Mido said in his own angry tone

"Just because I don't have a fairy **yet** doesn't mean I'm not a Kokiri" said as a matter as a fact

"YET!" Mido said in the loudest voice heard so far in the argument

"You'll never have one so why do you try"

During the time the argument between Link and Mido had been going on the entire population of Kokiri village had begun to gather around them, everyone except one girl who was on her way back from her **Secret Spot **hidden deep within the forest.

When she got closer to the village she began to hear the noises of the argument she had heard one too many times before.

"Uh, it looks like there at it again, why am I always the one who has to stop Mido's bullying"the mysterious girl said in an annoyed tone

When she got to the crowd of people surrounding Link and Mido she had a little bit of difficulty forcing her way through since everyone was basically pushing each other down to get a look at the fight.

When she got to the front she took a deep breath and yelled

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT"

The two boys, brought back to earth but by the new loudest yell heard so far today turned to see who had said that, but when they turned they saw who it was and in their regular voices they said

"Oh, hey Saria"

"Hey Link, would you like to come here for a second "said Saria ignoring Mido's comment

Just before walking off however Saria turned around for a second and gave Mido the evil eye, knowing this whole fight was his fault in the first place.

Link and Saria walked off towards the edge of the village where they could talk privately about what had happened without anyone eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So what happened this time" Saria said, sounding like she had said that question many times before

"Just Mido picking on me because I don't have a fairy, and because of that I shouldn't even live in the village"

Saria was actually surprised by what Link said; sure Mido has always picked on Link for not having a fairy, but actually telling him that he should leave the village, he had just never said that before.

"Are you sure that he said that you should leave the village" Saria said in a slightly worried tone

"Yeah, it sort of surprised me to" Link said, knowing that his best friend was also worried about what Mido said

"Do you think I should go talk to Mido about it?" Saria said

"Yeah, but I'm coming with you" Link said

"I don't think you should come, I think that would just make him angry and not want to answer any questions"

"Fine I guess that makes sense, but can I at least watch from a distance, to make to nothing bad happens" link said in a caring tone

"That would be fine, thanks Link" Saria said in a sweet tone

"Should we get going then?"

"Yeah let's"

So Saria made her way to Mido with Link trailing behind her at a safe distance to make sure nothing bad happened but also to make sure Mido didn't get upset.

"Mido"

"Oh, hey Saria what's up" Mido said taking a brief glimpse around

"I've seen that you've gotten rid of that little Mr. no fairy link, so does that mean your going to start hanging around with me now" Mido said (While also setting his hopes way to high)

"No Mido I'm not, but what I am here to do is figure out what you said to Link" Saria said getting really annoyed of what Mido just said

"I didn't say anything that you have to worry yourself with, now what should, maybe we could go pick some fresh fruit, or maybe we could go on a nice walk, or maybe I don't know, what do you think Saria, uh Saria ya there"

Meanwhile in Saria's head

"If I didn't tell Link I would talk to Mido about what he said I swear I would have thrown him halfway across the forest by now"

And meanwhile in Link's head

"If I didn't tell Saria that I would stay at a distance I would have thrown Mido halfway across the forest by now"

(Apparently Link and Saria even think the same)

Mido I don't want to do anything with you, but what I do want to know is why you told link that he should leave the village earlier today" Saria said now snapped out of her train of thought

Mido now angry that Link (had at least what he thought) forced Saria to come over to him and have her talk to him about said in a now very angry voice

"Because it's TRUE, that Mr. no fairy Link shouldn't be living in the village because he's not one of us, he has nothing in common with anyone one in the village, and he just DOESN'T BELONG"

"Link was now very angry not only had Mido said he wasn't even a Kokiri but he had yelled that and more right into Saria's face, and for that, that was the last straw"

"Mido your being unreasonable, Link has every right to …"

"MIDO!"

"Link" Saria said

"I thought I told you to stay hidden"

"What's going on here" Mido said in a confused voice

"How can you expect me to stay hidden when Mido says stuff like that"

"Yes I do, because I thought that because you're my friend that you would listen to what I had to say"

"I do listen to what you say Saria, but when Mido yelled in your face I just couldn't take, I mean you're the best and really only friend I've ever had and I can't stand it when something bad happens to you"

Saria touched by how much Link cared about her said in a quite, sweet voice

"Thank you Link"

Mido who had stayed quite for the whole little conversation said

"Will someone please tell me what's going on"

Saria now very annoyed of how long this had gone on said in a low voice

"Mido I want you to apologize for what you said to Link"

"What no way"

"Mido"

"Yes Saria"

"APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW"

"Mido very scared now by the harshness in Saria's voice turned to Link and said

"I'm sorry about what I said today Link"

"Apology accepted, for now anyways"

"Hey Saria" Link said

"Now that all this is done with would you like to go on a walk through the Lost Woods"

"Sure Link that would be lovely"

And with that every thing was right again and all throughout Hyrule everyone was at peace, or at least until Link and Mido get into another fight

**THE END**


End file.
